Dancin' In The Rain
by EatSleepBreatheJonas
Summary: Who knew a simple thunderstorm could change a whole relationship? Troyella Please read and review! Rated T for mild language.


_**Dancin' In The Rain**_

**I don't know what to say about this one. I just suddenly got the idea. So here goes. I'm seriously considering deleting WYW? Or at least put it on hiatus for a really long time. IDK. Crap! I have math homework. I'll be back momentarily. I'm back. Believe it or not, that was actually 45 minutes in between the period and the 'I'm.' Pretty cool huh? Time passed and you didn't even know it. Ish. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. **

Gabriella lay on her bed, subconsciously bobbing her head to the music, tapping her foot, and drumming on her stomach, slowly but surely drifting to sleep as she waited.

She was waiting for Troy, her best friend. Well, almost best friend. There, of course, had been the awkward almost kiss after the auditions and basketball game, making things a bit...well...tense.

But they had put that all behind them; or at least Gabriella had. She didn't really know what Troy thought or was thinking right now. But, she hoped it was about her.

Glancing out the balcony doors, she saw the thunderclouds roll in. 'Shit' she thought sadly, there went an evening in the park with Troy.

Rain started falling, softly and slowly at first, but picking up speed and intensity as it crashed against the glass doors that were separating warmth and light from darkness and cold wetness.

Glancing out the window again, she saw that night was coming faster now that the rain had arrived. It was practically dark, and not a Troy to be seen. He was probably at home, safe and dry. Or at least, she thought, he'd better be.

As much as she wanted to be together, she wanted his safety overall. Just because she cared.

DANCININTHERAINDANCININTHERAINDANCININTHERAINDANCININTHERAINDANCIN

Troy stepped out of his house, and immediately felt his hair and shirt go damp. Rain was falling steadily all around him.

He briefly considered going back inside and drying off, but saw Gabriella in his mind, and with a casual "Screw it," set off for her house.

The long walk was mildly unpleasant, due to the pounding of the rain, but, he thought, it was worth it for her.

And no, they weren't dating, he grimaced a bit unhappily. Just best friends who did everything together.

There had been the awkwardness after the call backs and the winning game, but that had been resolved. Or at least, he had resolved it with himself. Troy didn't really know what Gabriella had done. They didn't bring up that topic much now.

He turned the corner, and as he did so, the rain increased.

Laughing, he looked up at the sky. "Is that all you've got?" He yelled, and a huge burst of thunder echoed around him. Almost in response, he felt.

He blinked. "Okay, I get the point. But seriously, you're not going to keep me from her, you know that right?"

Lightning this time, streaking across the sky, lighting up the darkness.

"Thanks." He called, and kept walking.

Finally, he saw her balcony lights twinkling through the rain. Running now, he tried to find the tree he always used.

Unfortunately, the tree was masked by the darkness and sheets of rain, so it took him a while.

After finally finding the usual tree, he slipped up onto the balcony, and looked in, about to knock. But something stopped him.

Something in the form of his sleeping best friend. He peered in at her, in awe of her innocence and grace that radiated off of her, even in slumber.

Rain still crashed down around him, and a bolt of lightning lit up the sky once again.

The light triggered something in Gabriella, who awoke slowly and blinking.

Thunder. Lightning. The streaks of light lit up the figure on her balcony who was watching her.

Screaming, she fell off the bed, and scrambled to her feet, pressed up against the door.

"Gabriella! It's me!" Troy yelled, but it was muffled by the door and rain.

Gabriella peered through the darkness at the sound of the voice. Troy? She thought, in wonder.

Approaching the door slowly, she opened it, and her best friend fell through, bringing a flood with him.

"Sorry bout your floor 'Briella, but it turns out I'm not waterproof." Troy murmured ruefully, grinning up at her from the puddles on the wooden floor.

She stared down at him in shock. "You came."

"Uh...yeah."

"You came, and it was raining."

"Uh...yeah."

"You could've been killed!" She shrieked, dropping to her knees, staring at him.

He glanced at her, amused. "But I wasn't."

"But you could've been."

"Ah, but you see, I wasn't. So problem solved." He whispered, tracing her features with a dripping finger.

She flinched at the cold moisture and suddenly noticed something. "Troy, you're soaked!" She cried, scrambling up to get towels.

"'Briella, don't bother."

She turned sharply, and slipped on a puddle, falling back on top of him.

"Oof." He muffled a groan and smiled at her. "Hi."

"Hi." She whispered, not moving.

Something clicked in her brain, and she stood up like she had been burned.

"Don't bother getting towels. I'm only planning on getting more wet." Troy explained, standing as well.

"What?"

"Dance with me."

She stared at him. "Rewind. Pause. Play. What?"

"Dance with me." He repeated, his voice going lower.

"There's no music..." She stammered as he took a step closer.

"We wouldn't be able to hear it from outside." He murmured, taking her hands in his and walking over to the door.

"Troy we can't go out there!" She cried staring at the rain, not moving her hands from his larger ones.

"Yes we can. Now, I'm going to climb down. You can climb down too, or you can jump, and hope I catch you." He said seriously.

She stared at him. "Okay." Gabriella whispered, and followed him as he slipped down below her view. A thump.

"Are you climbing down? Or do you want me to catch you?" He called up, his voice echoing slightly.

"I'll jump." She decided, staring down at him.

"Alright."

Slowly, she lifted a leg over her balcony, then the other. Clutching the banister behind her, she stared down in horror.

"Just jump, I swear I'll catch you!" Troy whispered, holding up his arms.

"I can't do this!" She cried, looking away.

"I'm right here."

Taking a deep breath, She let go of the wood, and stepped off, falling into his waiting arms practically bridal style.

Troy set her rightfully on her feet, grinning at her. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Shaking from the cold, she shook her head, smiling.

"I'll ask again. Dance with me?" He pulled her close, as if sharing their body heat, and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist.

"Okay." She whispered, mimicking his gesture, except around his shoulders.

Slowly, they began to dance, to the music only they could hear, the steady beat coming from their pounding hearts.

Gazing up at him, she, breathlessly, asked "Why did you ask me to dance?"

He looked down at her fondly. "Because 4 months ago you said the most romantic thing would be a slow dance in the rain. And I listened."

She stared up at him. "Troy...are you saying that..."

He silenced her, a finger on her lips gently. "We'll talk later." He said, his voice husky as she pulled him closer, clutching his body to hers.

Nodding against his chest, she clung to him as the rain increased around them; the teenagers still dancing.

Gabriella woke with a start. Glancing around, she rose, and walked over to her balcony where the rain hit roughly.

"It was all a dream?" She whispered, pressing a palm to the frosted glass. **(From the first time she woke up was a dream)**

Shuddering, she opened the door and stepped out into the pounding rain. Looking down, she saw Troy standing there, looking back up at her.

"Dance with me Wilcat." She murmured, spreading her hands on the banister, staring down at him.

"What?"

"Dance with me Wilcat." She repeated herself calmly, grinning. Troy began to climb up the balcony, hopping over and landing at her feet.

"We'll get soaked out here." He stated, not noticing they both already were.

Gabriella, grinning, gestured down at her denim shorts, shades darker, and her white tank top now plastered to her frame. "A little late, eh?"

He nodded. "Alright." Taking her in his arms, holding her close to him as they revolved slowly on the spot.

Resting her head on his shoulder as the rain poured down over them, she whispered casually, "Dancing in the rain is so romantic."

He nodded, heart pounding. She was still talking now, about something else. He couldn't listen, not when he had her like this, dripping wet and in his arms.

He fingered a drenched curl, and with a sigh, held her tightly.

Gabriella was still talking, trying to banish that awkward moment where she mentioned romance.

Troy stared down at her, feeling as though one of them was talking too much.

" 'Briella..." He whispered, and as she looked up at him, he captured her mouth with his.

The rain increased, and as she pulled away in shock, mascara and eyeliner slightly smudged, hair soaked, and pink bra showing through the almost translucent tank top, he thought she had never looked better.

Silence.

"I..." Troy began.

"Well-" She started, but both fell silent.

Another comfortable silence as the slow dance continued haphazardly.

"We kissed." She whispered, touching her lips lightly.

"Yeah." He glanced down at her, not sure if he should smile or not.

"And it was good."

And in that moment, two teenagers experienced their own personal nirvana.

**Fin...personally, I'm not crazy about it. But tell me what you thought! I wrote it in like...2 hours. So please, be honest. I want to know if it sucked. I got the end thing "It was good." From Charmzi's Friends With Benefits, so I'd just like to say thanks for writing such a great line!  
**


End file.
